Alive
by MakeMeFeeL
Summary: kagome era pobre, filha de secretaria, namorava o chefe do trafico na favela onde morava. Mas um dia a mãe a leva para o trabalho para ajudala, e lah ela conhece o filho do chefe de sua mãe. Muitas coisas vão acontecer depois disso. InuKag
1. Capítulo 1

Resumo: kagome era pobre, filha de secretaria, namorava o chefe do trafico na favela onde morava. Mas um dia a mãe a leva para o trabalho para ajuda-la, e lah ela conhece o filho do chefe de sua mãe. Muitas coisas vão acontecer depois disso.

**Alive**

**- Capítulo 1 –**

Inicio de ano, 11 de Janeiro para ser mais exata. Akele calor infernal do verão, prefiro muito mais outono e inverno. Oh sim, esqueci de me aprensetar pra vocês.

Meu nome eh Kagome Higurashi, tenhu 16 anos.

Moro em uma favela, mas não pretendo passar o resto de meus dias aqui. Namorado? Sim, el eh o chefe do tráfico, mas nunca se envolveu em brigas( não que eu saiba pelo menos). Família? Só minha mãe, ela eh secretária do dono das empresas de computadores Taisho.

Din Don

Fui até a porta e a abri. Era Kouga.

# Olá meu bem. # Ele disse me dando um beijo.

# Oi Kouga. # Disse dando passagem para que ele entrasse.

# Sra. Higurashi, como está? #

# Ah eu estou muito bem Kouga. Obrigado por se preocupar. # Minha mãe tinha problemas de coração e ante ontem ela havia sofrido uma ataque quando algumas balas atravessaram a janela de casa.

# Mãe, eu e o Kouga vamos ao cinema. #

# Ok, filha. Não volte muito tarde#

# Não vamos demorar. # Disse sorrindo

# Até logo Sra. Higurashi. #

Saimos de casa e fomos em direção a moto de Kouga. Ele me estendeu um dos capacetes. Eu o coloquei e subi na moto. Em 20 mim. Haviamos chegado no shopping.

# Então, que filme vamos assistir? # Perguntei

# Você escolhe. #

# Hum... que tal vermos "Soldado Anonimo"? #

# Certo vamos comprar as entradas. #

Compramos as entradas e fomos procurar um lugarpara sentar. O cinema estava cheio, mas por sorte achamos dois lugares um do lado do outro. O filme foi muito bom. Saimos do cinema, e como ambos estavamos com fome, fomos lanchar no Mc Donald's. Estavamos saindo do Shopping, era por voltas das 9 da noite. Quando Kouga virou na subida da favela, vi um carro do corpo de bombeiros parado em frente a minha casa. "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha mãe?" Pensei. Kouga parou a moto e eu imediatamente corri para falar com um bombeiro.

# Ei, minha mãe está bem? Não aconteceu nada com ela nãe eh? #

# Calma sua mãe está bem. Estão cuidando dela ali. # Apontou para uma ambulancia. Corri até lá. Me acalmei ao vê-la sorrindo pra mim.

# Mãe o que aconteceu? #

# Eu estava andandoe não vi uma poça no chão e acabei esgorregando e torcendo o pulso. #

# Mas então pra que essa ambulancia? #

# Ah, eh que eu gritei tando de dor que a vizinha achou que eu tivesse sofrido um acidente muito mais grave. #

# Ai mãe só você. # Começava a me afastar quando ela me chamou.

# Querida posso te pedir um favor? #

# Claro mãe, o que eh? #

# Você poderia ir trabalhar comigo amanhã? Com esse pulso torcido não vou conseguir fazer muita coisa. #

# Claro que eu vou ajudar a senhora. #

# Obrigada filha. # Ela disse sorrindo pra mim.

Esperei que terminassem o curativo no pulso dela para entrarmos em casa juntas, mas antes fui me despedir de Kouga que estava até agora para saber de minha mãe. O resto da noite passou tranquila, não houve tiroteios como nos outros dias. Fiquei feliz, por minha mãe, ela não consegue dormir direito por causa dessas merdas de tiros. Suspirei. Aff mãe a gente ainda vai sair desse inferno. Depois de mto tempo rolando na cama eu finalmente consegui adormecer.

**Oi gente! Minha segunda fic aki no site, a primeira eu deletei, mas prometo q n vo deletar essa aki.**

**A fic não vai ser mto grande, e os capitulos tbm vão ser bem curtos.**

**Espero q gostem e me deixem reviews **

**Bjoss**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Desculpem a demora, foi a preguiça de escrever. Tah td escrito errado espero q n c importem, tbm n tive tempo de revisar, intaum c virem um erro d portugues mto grave ignorem.**

**Alive**

**- Capítulo 2 –**

**12 de Janeiro, 12:50 AM**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_Kouga Narrando_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tinha deixado Kagome em casa e subi direto para a boca de fumo para pegar os lucros do dia. Chegando lá vejo um bando de vagabundos dormindo ao invez de estarem fazem o trabalho q eu os pago para fazerem.

# ACORDA VAGABUNDO! # gritei, assim eles se tocam de q eu jah chegay.

# KOUGA! # gritou assustado Akira, meu braço direito.

# Claro q sou eu seu animal! Pq q vc tah ai dormindo ao inves de estar vigiando? Tu sab q c a policia parece vai td mundo em cana. #

# Desculpe Kouga! Não vai acontecer dinovo. #

# Melhor assim #

# Ah, sim. Kouga o Naraku esteve aki t procurando #

# O q akele fdp keria? # perguntei irritado

# Disse q ker a droga q vc tah devendo pra ele ateh amanhã c não ele vai invadi o morro #

# Merda...qta droga q a gente tem ai? #

# 50kg #

# Merda, vou ter q dar toda droga pra ele. Aff depois eu arrumo mais. #

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_Kagome Narrando_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**6:00 AM**

# aaaaah, ki noite otima #

# hum, ki bom q acordou cedo, vai ter bastante tempo pra c arrumar. #

# me arrumar? Pra q? # perguntei confusa

# Ora meu bem, se eskeceu q vc vai trabalhar comigo hoje? # disse minha mãe sorridente.

# ai q droga, tinha me eskecido disso... uff, então vou me arruma #

Levantei da cama e fui tomar um banho. Demorei mais ou menos uns 40 minutos. Fui até meu aramário peguei uma camisa baby look azul bebe, uma calça da diesel e meu nike outlet, presentes do meu amado kouga(N/A: fala serio gente, eu tinha q vesti ela bem, eu n podia dize q ela boto uma camisa do flamengo uma bermuda manchada e uma havaina. Ia ser deprimente).

Desci e fui para sala. Sentei no sofá e esperei minha mãe, esta não demorou a chegar. Fomos para o ponto de ônibus, não esperamos mto tempo pois o ônibus veio logo, em meia hora haviamos chegado ao nosso destino: A empresa Taisho de computadores.

Me surpreendi qdo entrei. Era um lugar gigantesco, tudo mto lindo.

# mãe, em q andar vc trabalha? #

# no último #

" Nossa mas esse predio deve ter um 20 andares. " pensei.

Quase acertei. Fomos para o vigesimo quinto andar. As portas do elevador se abrem e eu vejo uma sala simplismente linda, o chão todo de marmore, as paredes brancas com detalhes em tinta ouro, e em uma parte tem uma parede toda de vidro q tinha uma visão fantastica de boa parte da cidade.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Algum tempo depois o Sr. Taisho havia chegado e entregado uns papeis pra minha mãe arquivar, nada de mais. Ficar ali sem ter mais oq fazer jah estava me deizando com sono, até q eu vejo o elevador abrir suas portas e de lah sair um DEUS.

Sim, um DEUS. O homem mais gostoso q eu já vi na minha vida. Longos cabelos negros, olhos violeta PER-FEI-TOS, uma boca, q me deus, da uma vontade loca de beijar, sem falar na barriga sarada q ele deve ter por debaixo dakela camisa, e akeles braços fortes...ai...kagome se controla, vc nem conhece ele.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_Inuyasha Narrando_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Já estava ficando impaciente. O elevador estava demorando muito para chegar. Qdu vejo q jah estou no vigesimo quarto andar, dou um suspiro aliviado.

# Finalmente... # Disse um pouco antes das portas se abrirem.

Qdu sai do elevador, olhei para o lado e vi uma deusa, cabelos negros ateh o meio das costas, seios fartos, coxas bem torneadas, um bumbum arrebitado, labios carnudos...hum ela se parece um pouco com a kikyou, mas eh 100 vezes mais gostosa. Percebi q ela fikou de boca aberta comigo, mas ignorei, tinha q conversar com o meu velho.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Passei a ir todo dia ao trabalho de meu pai só pra ver akela garota. E axo q ela percebeu pois a cada dia ela ia com uma saia mais curta. E sempre q ela me olhava me vinha akela frase da musik do Pussycat Dolls: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?( Voce nao deseja que sua namorada fosse gostosa como eu?), e essa frase diz tudo...kikyou eh mto sem sal perto dessa garota q eu ainda nem sei o nome...hum, se eu pergunta o nome dela pro meu pai ele vai perceber logo q eu to afim dela e vai dizer: não se envolva com os funcionarios bla bla. Mas tecnicamente, pelo q eu descobri, ela não trabalha aki, soh a mãe dela, intaum n vou me envolver com funcionario nenhum. E alem do mais ela deve soh mais uma dakelas meninas burrinhas q no primeiro beijo q eu der jah vão estar na minha cama, heh vou dar uma com ela e jogar fora como as outras, soh não fiz isso ainda com a kikyou pq meu pai diz q eu tenhu q firmar namoro, e como ela eh a mulher mais burra q deitou comigo, nem desconfia dos meus "casos".mas mesmo assim vou perguntar ao meu pai.

# ow, veio, kual o nome dakela garota nova? #

# tah interesado nela por acaso, Inuyasha? #

# Logico q não pai. Vc sabe q eu tenhu uma namorada "_linda"_ q eu "_amo" _mto. # disse tentando parecer convincente.

# sei...mas mesmo assim vou dizer o nome dela. Ela se chama Kagome Higurashi. #

# hum...vlw pai, jah vo indo #

sai da sala de meu pai e tentei não olha a tal kagome, mas não consegui e acbei me deparando com akelas pernas morenas e sensuais, melhor eu sair logo daki se não fiko doido.

**1 mes se passou**

**17 de Fevereiro 17:30**

Aff não tinha nada pra fazer. Pegay o telefone e liguei para meu melhor amigo, Miroku.

_# alo?#_

_# koeh, Miroku. Eh o Inuyasha. #_

_# Opa! Como tah cara? #_

_# Eu to otimo. Aew, ti liguei pra sabe c tu tah afim de ih lah no shikon. #_

_# No morro Shikon? Faze u q lah seu maluko? #_

_# Pow, vai te um baile lah com show do Mv Bill. #_

_# Ahh, agora as coisa mudaram. Eu vo, q horas a gente c encontra lah? #_

_# umas 9Pm tah bom? #_

_# tah, t vejo lah. #_

_# Falow. #_

_# Vlw. #_

Agora eh soh esperar dar a hora.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_Kagome Narrando_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

kagome # me chamaram

# Oi kouga. # disse sorrindo.

# ker ir a baile comigo hj? #

# hum... eu não sei...#

# por favor, vai t show do mv bill. #

# ahh, eu vou sim, mv bill n perco por nada! #

# hehe, te pego as 8? #

# ok #

Nos despedimos e fomos em direçoes opostas. Fui pra casa tomar um banho e me arrumar. Tomei um banho super rapido, e fui escolher uma roupa, coloquei uma mini saia jeans, um top preto e uma sandalia de salto de amarrar na perna. Ainda era 7 horas. Resolvi sentar e assistir tv.

Logo deu 8 horas e o kouga veio me buscar. Fomos até o baile q fikva um pouko mais pra cima de onde era minha casa. Qdu xegay lah tava tocando akela musik: c ela dança eu danço( n sei u nome da musik genti). Como não gostava dakela musik, fui para o bar, e pedi duas cervejas.

# Toma # ofereci uma para kouga

# Obrigado #

percebi q hj Akira estava nos acompanhando, mas n dei mta importancia pra isso. Depois de um tempo o mv bill começo a toca, e 3 musicas depois eu vi alguem conhecido na multidão. Sim era o filho do dono da impresa taisho, o garoto mais perfeito q eu jah vi, o garoto q minha mãe disse q se chama Inuyasha.

**xXXXXxXxxxXxXxXxX**

Fiquei o observando o show inteiro, parecia q ele estava com um amigo q parecia completamente bebado. E eu tbm, kouga havia comprado d tudo pra mim, cerveja, uisque, champanhe, etc.

Kouga começou a me levar pra um lugar mais afastado, para um quarto sendo mais exata. Entramos no quarto ele me jogou na cama e foi falar com Akira, pelo q eu entendi ele disse: "vigie a porta". Não entendi o q isso kiz dizer, estava completamente bebada.

# mto bem higurashi, vamos ver o q vc sabe fazer...# ele disse abrindo as calças e depois levantando minha saia, e foi ai q eu me toquei de qual eram as intençoes dele.

Tentei chutar a região baixa dele, mas não consegui e acabei levando um soco. Desmaieie e depois não vi mais nada.

**xXxXxXInuyasha narrandoxXxX**

Vi um cara suspeito levar a tal kagome para um quarto, e pelo q vi, ela estava bebada.

# se esse fdp estiver pensando em estupra-la...grrr #

# q foi inu, falando sozinhu? #

# nada não Miroku. Me espere aki, eu jah volto. #

Fui ateh o quarto q eles tinham entrando e vi q tinha um cara de guarda na porta.

# ei vc. Saia sa minha frente. #

# kem vc axa q eh? #

Nem me dei ao trablho de responder, lhe acertei logo um soco na cara. Girei a maçaneta da porta e vi q estava trancada. Tive q arrombar a porta e qdu entro vejo kagome levar um soco e desmaiar provavelmente, enquanto um fdp qq tenta c aproveitar de kagome.

# ei sai daki, c kizer fuder com alguem procure um quarto vazio. #

Isso me deixou puto. Parti pra cima dele e o enxi de socos, e quando ele caiu dei um xute em sua barriga q o deixou desacordado.

Olhei para a mulher deitada na cama. "c eu tivesse xegado um pouco dpois...ei, pq eu estou me imporatndo com isso?"pensei

Peguei kagome no colo, ia leva-la comigo pra casa. Estava saindo do quarto...

# POLICIA! TODO MUNDO DEITADO COM A MÃO NA CABEÇA. SE EU ENCONTRA BOYZINHU COM DROGA NÃO VAI TER PAPAI Q TIRA DA CADEIA #

" Droga, o Miroku tah xeio de maconha, tenhu q ajuda-lo"

**oOoOoOooOoOxXxXxXxXxX**

**oiiee**

**gostaram?**

**Sei q demorei um pokinhu, mas sab neh?**

**A preguiça falou mais alto hehhoiehoe**

**Mtoooooooo obrigada pelas reviews**

**E deixem mais hein xDD**

**Bjokss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alive**

**- Capítulo 3 –**

**Inuyashaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxnarrando**

"Droga Miroku, onde você se meteu numa hora dessas" pensei enquanto procurava por ele.

# hey, tah me procurando? # disse um sorridente Miroku.

# Cala boca! A gente tem q sair daqui o mais rápido possivel # puxei Miroku para o quarto q kagome e o outro cara estavam. # Olha, a gente vai ter q sair pela janela. # disse para Miroku q me olhava com uma cara confusa. "Feh, sera q ele ainda sabe o q eh uma janela? Duvido mto. Na situação q ele se encontra...(drogado e chapado)" pensei

Miroku nada respondeu, jah sabia q ia ter joga-lo pela janela, mas por incrivel q parece ele mesmo o fez.

# Pqp, ele tah cada vez pior...# disse.

Pulei a janela com cuidado para não acordar kagome, ela parecia tão cansada...

# Ow viado, levanta logo do lixo. Eu to indo embora , c kizer carona eh agora. #

# Lixo Inuyasha? Vc n tah vendo q eu to deitado em um lindo jardim de margaridas? E olha esse cachorrinhu bunitinhu!( faz carinho em um pneu velho)#

# ai ai... o q foi q eu cuspi na cruz?# fui ateh o carro e colokei kagome no banco de passageiros. Voltei ateh o lixo, arrastei miroku e o joguei no banco de tras do carro.

Dirigi rápido ateh a casa de Miroku, o ajudei a descer do carro e o deixei nas escadas mesmo. Tinha coisas mais importantes com o q me preocupar, ou melhor, alguem inportante.

Parei o carro em frente a mansão. Peguei Kagome no colo e subi o pekeno lance de escadas q tinha na entrada. Qdu abro a porta a minha "cachorrinha" burrinha vem logo me receber.

# Ai aamor, esperei por vc a noite toda. Kem eh essa? # kikyou disse

# Ninguem _amor _n se preucupe. #

# Ah, td bem então. Olha Inuyasha, eu e minhas amigas vamos pro shopping. Bye bye. #

# Sua mula, eh uma da manhã. O shopping tah fechado. #

# Dãã, eu sei, eh por isso q eu vou pra lah esperar abrir. Ai Inuyasha, as vezes vc eh tão burrinhu. # dizendo isso saiu

# Feh, olha soh kem fala # disse para mim mesmo.

Subi as escadas para o segundo andar e fui para o meu quarto. Coloquei, Kagome na minha cama de casal." Parece q soh vai acordar amanhã." Pensei.

Me deitei ao lado dela e acabei pegando no sono tbm.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Pois eh...**

**Podem xingar, apedrejar etc e tal**

**Soh n me matem**

**Esse cap. Tah uma merda**

**Curto (1pagina, e o comecin da segunda)**

**E xatin pq n aconteceu nada**

**Tipow**

**Parei por aki pq n sei oq fazer u.u**

**Aceito sugestoes**

**Soh isso**

**Bjoss**


End file.
